I have always loved you
by 19DaughterOfAthena99
Summary: A BubblesXBoomer one-shot with a bit of BrickXBlossom and ButtercupXButch. Sweet and fluffy about what Boomer went through to get Bubbles.


**Just a little One-shot told in third person POV talking about Boomer's special someone. Plenty of fluff I believe and sweet in my opinion.**

* * *

**_Third Person _ POV**

He have always loved her. She had always been his perfect synonym for goodness, beauty, happiness, joy, and the list went on.

He remembers how her golden blonde hair used to be always in two cute little pig-tails when they were younger and the day in second grade when she had stopped doing that. It was the first time he actually confronted her without his brothers. She was sitting on a swing and he felt a huge weight of his shoulders when her knew he didn't have to insult or tease her. At first she was wary of the reason why he was there but once she figured that he was being sincere, she told him why she had stopped putting her hair in pig tails.

She told him about her two sisters, Blossom and Buttercup, and how they would always tease her about having a childish hair-style. But Boomer just stared at her in wonder. _How could anybody say that?_ He thought.

"Well I like your hair in pigtails," he stated before walking back to his two brothers, who were horsing around with their friends, leaving the blue-eyed second grader with a tint pink color on her cheeks. Sure the young child hadn't really wore her pigtails everyday any more but ever so often she would show up to school in her pigtails, her eyes catching Boomer's stare and holding it for a few seconds before looking away in embarrassment and her cheeks a light pink.

That was the first few times they actually bothered to acknowledge each others presence without having their siblings pickering over nonsense and that was also when their relationship started. At first it was just catching each others glance and waving hello to each other in the mornings or whenever they spotted each other but it grew. From a wave to a conversation from a glance to asking each other for help. Their relationship grew and grew that in 6th grade Boomer could confidently say that the blonde Powerpuff was his best friend.

Though it wasn't until the middle of 7th grade when he noticed something was different. The now 13 year old girl had grown from when she was a five year old girl. Her wavy soft blonde hair was longer, she was now at least 5'2", and she had barely went through puberty meaning more guys were paying attention to her and Boomer didn't like that.

Boomer remember when he first realized he had a crush on his childhood enemy turned best friend. It was when Jason Malik, an 8th grader at the time, had asked the teen to be his girlfriend and the blonde had agreed. At first, the blonde boy had been resentful, moody, and cranky and the worst part was he didn't even know why! He finally got his answer when Brick, his brother, confessed to liking Blossom, Bubbles's sister, and Butch confessing to sort of, maybe, possibly having the smallest of crush on Buttercup, Bubbles's other sister, that Boomer realized he _loved_ his best friend.

But how was he to tell her that when she had been so giggly and cheerful in school, and in general, thanks to her new boyfriend? Boomer decide to just stick to being her best friend and just being with her and their relationship grew even more during the course of the year.

Now Boomer would have to catch himself from staring at her and make sure to say things clearly but sometimes, he could have swore, he saw the blonde look at him with a dreamy look on her face. Boomer just shrugged it off as a figure of his imagination, swearing he was just hallucinating.

Right after school ended came two disasters.

The first one was when Jason broke up with Blossom and Buttercup's sister claiming she was to young, clingy, and way to cheerful for him. It was a Saturday and Boomer was home alone playing video games, since his two brothers were on a double date with Blossom and Buttercup, when the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" He called out before freezing his game and walking over to the door. Once he opened the door, he was confronted with a tear-stain, red-eyed, hair messed up best friend who was balling her eyes out and looking utterly horrible.

"B-boomer! H-he b-b-broke up w-with me!" was all the girl said before Boomer lead her up to her room and let her cry on him while he whisper soothing things into her ear and rubbing her back.

It had taken a whole day and night to get her to stop crying and a whole month that she spent clinging on to him before she started talking again and spending time with other people. But one thing for certain, two days after Bubbles and Jason broke up, Jason was found beaten up and had to be taken to a mental hospital because he kept saying things like 'blue light', 'hurt', 'pain', and 'I'm sorry!'

Boomer could say he utterly and completely hated Jason Malik with a deep, horrific passion. That wasn't the worst disaster, even though Boomer hated seeing his best friend like that. The disaster that followed created a wall between the two. A wall that took all of eighth grade to take down.

It was Princess's fault. Bubbles had just recovered from her fist break up when Princess had decide that she wanted to make the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys hate each other again. Boomer hated to admit it but Princess had almost succeed. She had made Buttercup & Butch break up as well as Blossom & Brick and Boomer & Bubbles had stopped talking to each other.

_There's a wall between us, but why?_ Boomer once thought when he saw Bubbles rushing past him. By the middle of the year The Rowdyruff Boys had started to steal, lie, bully others, and break the laws/rules.

The only reason the three 14 year olds stopped was when Buttercup, yes the fierce, strong, stubborn, mean Puff, had finally cracked and ran off crying after Butch had said something to her. Blossom and Bubbles had ran after her, calling to her to stop leaving the three boys behind.

Butch had a face of horror and confusion intertwined since Princess had started so many rumors and said so many stuff to the Ruffs that ,now seeing Buttercup run off crying, didn't make much sense.

After having an argument with himself inside his head, Butch ran off leaving Boomer and Brick wondering until they decided to find him.

They couldn't find him but they did find Bubbles and Blossom, who were looking for their sister. A mutual agreement was met in silence and they kept looking for them except this time Boomer went with Bubbles and Brick went with Blossom. All four search in silence because of the thickness of tension in the air.

It was sunset when all four of them met at the park and it was quiet a surprise when they found Butch and Buttercup sitting together on a bench and kissing. Blossom laughed and smile and Bubbles giggled, making the couple break off from each other and look at their siblings in embarrassment.

"Guess they solved their problems." Brick said, before turning to Blossom and giving her a pleading look so they could go somewhere alone which they did. Buttercup and Butch said they were going somewhere and left the blues alone.

At first there was an awkward silence before the two apologized to each other and talked about what had happened. They understood and slowly they started hangingout again and becoming yet again best friends.

Did he still love her? Of course he did! But he also didn't want to lose her friendship again. That's why by the time they were sophomores he still hadn't asked her.

What did happen was there was a dance at school and it was girl ask the guy kind of dance. At least four girls had asked Boomer to go wit them but Boomer had turned them all down as politely as he could. But when Bubbles had asked him, he knew he had turned the brightest color of red.

All this time, Boomer had thought the blonde didn't like him but here she was asking _him_ to go with her to the dance. Boomer agreed. He had said that he would love to go and on the day of the dance, he could say truthfully it was the best day of his life.

Not only did he go to one of the coolest dances ever with his dream girl, but said girl had kissed him and he had finally asked her out which she happily said yes too.

Now here they were, holding hands on stage at their graduation ceremony about 2 years afterwards, with their siblings holding each others hand and a beautiful diamond ring in each of the puffs hand.

"I love you, Boomer." Bubbles whispered before giving Boomer a small kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Tada! What do you think! First time writing a BubblesXBoomer one-shot and well it isn't as bad as I thought it would be but I could work on it. So anyways please review and thank you for reading!**


End file.
